The Supreme Commander and The Grand Vizier
by sharp52092
Summary: <html><head></head>In this alternate universe, after the death of Sate Pestage, Emperor Palpatine has a... proposition for his apprentice and Supreme Commander, Darth Vader. A Vader/Padmé or Vadmé story. Chapter 10: The Sith Lord and Senator prepare for their wedding night...</html>
1. Contingency Plan

**The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier**

**In this alternate universe, after the death of Sate Pestage, Emperor Palpatine has a…proposition for his apprentice and Supreme Commander, Darth Vader. A Vader/Padm**é o**r Vadmé story.**

**Genres are angst, drama, hurt/comfort, romance, and suspense.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Contingency Plan

From his throne, the simmering yellow eyes of Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious oversaw the latest reports. From some rather..._notable_ arrests across the stars, to the progress made on his super weapon, and finally back on Coruscant. To the news of the explosion of a Lambda-class shuttle.

The double doors opened. Though not by the guards, his apprentice rarely had any patience for them to open them.

At long last, Lord Vader arrived. He had spent the last few hours overseeing the fiery scene. Watching as the crews put out the fires and searched for the remains.

Among the nine casualties was the Grand Vizier, Sate Pestage.

Darth Vader knelt down on one knee. "Master, I am sorry for your loss." He said through his well-known respirator. The respirator covered half his face. From Vader's nose to his chin, and finally curling around his cheeks vanishing into the heavy black robes and cloak he wore. Concealing the rest of his body. The only other parts of him not concealed by his robes were his identical glowing sickly yellow eyes.

Darth Sidious was surprised Vader even remembered Pestage had been his longtime colleague and associate. He was of the few beings who Palpatine considered a true ally. Pestage was also one of very few beings who were the closet thing Palpatine had to a friend.

_Had_.

Pestage was among the nine casualties.

While Vader's sympathy was admirable. It was such a waste. There were more pressing matters to deal with. On top of planning a state memorial, "I am in need of a new Grand Vizier, Lord Vader."

The Grand Vizier was one of the highest ranks- besides Galactic Emperor and Darth Vader, who was the Supreme Commander of all Imperial Forces. The office in the Galactic Empire responsible for maintaining the day-to-day operations of the Empire and the Imperial Bureaucracy. He or she was President of the Imperial Senate. He would deal with the jobs Palpatine did not have the time or simply did not wish to deal with. Such as the Senate and media. The position was founded after the establishment of the Empire, and was a replacement for two pre-existing offices, those of the Vice Chair and Staff Aide.

Vader slightly raised his hooded head. He did not understand why Palpatine was bothering him with this. The answer seemed obvious to Vader. "What about Mas Amedda?" It made sense to Vader. The Chagrian had been the Vice Chancellor during the last years of the Republic. The last Vader had seen of him, he was still one of his Master's lackeys on his Council. Spending much his time collecting precious Sith artifacts. And as far as Vader knew Amedda and his Master got along quite well. Again, why couldn't he take the vacant position?

Palpatine had momentarily considered it. The Chagrian was well-known from his days as the Old Republic Vice Chair. He was also rather easy to manipulate. Unfortunately, "That will never do, Lord Vader. Not with the new High Human Culture." In this era, there had been a long time belief that humans were the superior species. In fact, it was one of the reasons Palpatine of Naboo had been able to rise to the Chancellorship. Back on Naboo all those years ago, Palpatine remembered saying to his Master, Darth Plagueis, "_Humans deserve to have the upper hand here_." Not to mention the fact that the Imperial Navy was made of nearly all white human males. It would not bode well if a non-human was one of their leaders.

If Vader could have sighed, he would have. He did not understand his Master's issues with non-humans, females, droids, and so forth. Especially droids, personally Vader would rather deal with machines over beings any day.

But if not him? Then who?

"What about Governor Tarkin?"

"He was a possible candidate," Sidious replied.

_Was_.

Sadly, he was far too busy overseeing the work of their super weapon.

Finally, Sidious began to explain, "According to the Imperial Constitution, should anything happen to the Grand Vizier," Sidious silently wished he thought this through years earlier, but he hadn't planned on anything happen Pestage. At least not for several years to come. However, Sidious always had an idea up his sleeve. Yes, he knew it be far simpler to simply remove that particular amendment from the Constitution, but where was the fun in that? "The position falls to the Commander of the Imperial Forces." Also known more commonly as the Supreme Commander.

In other words, he, Darth Vader was the new Grand Vizier.

Vader felt his mind racing.

_Me_?

While Vader always planned to take his Master's place not only as Master and Dark Lord of the Sith but as Emperor. Not Grand Vizier. Yes, he supposed this was a step up. From what he understood the Grand Vizier was like the Old Republic position of Vice Chair. Second-in-command. Vader was Supreme Commander. From what he understood he was third-in-command. Still, he wasn't happy about this, "While I am..." Vader searched for the appropriate words. He didn't want to...upset his Master. He had no intention of being on the receiving end of Force Lightning. "Deeply flattered my Master, I am no politician." Nor did he have any interest in such a position _at all._

"I am fully aware of your lack of political skills, Lord Vader." Sidious had been thinking this over carefully the past few hours. Again, he should have made a backup plan had something happened to Pestage. "However, I have come up with a solution."

Just as Vader started to feel relief wash over him, he quickly realized he thought too soon.

"If you were to marry," Sidious began to explain his contingency plan. The sinister smile beginning to grow across his face.

_Marry_?

Vader lifted his head back up. Did he just say...no.

_No_.

He was Darth Vader. A Sith Lord. The Dark Side was _his_ bride. Vader did not need some...some _other_ being to do his bidding. He would come with a solution for this mess. He...he would form some sort of council of advisers. Like his Master had. Beings he could trust, or more specifically _control_.

While Vader's mind continued to whirl, Sidious continued on. "Your consort would share your titles and ranks of power. _She_ could deal with all the messy political work," with her Emperor's supervision of course.

Share? Did his Master just use the word, _share_? Share his power? His wealth? _Everything_ he had ever worked for! Would she even share _his title_ of Darth!? The title he had so rightfully earned!

Since when did such law even exist? Then again, was that why some females- even a few males- foolishly threw themselves at the Emperor? Even Vader himself?

Someday, Vader would have to make himself read the Constitution. He tried many times, but never made it past the first paragraph. It was the most useless document in all of Galactic history.

"Now under no circumstances will you kill her Lord Vader," Sidious warned. His tone said he would not enjoy the consequences.

While Vader already knew that much, it was still disappointing to hear.

"For now," Sidious added.

The hooded Sith looked up. That gave Vader hope. Still, he felt impatient about killing her...whoever this woman was. Vader's mind suddenly flashed back to the time a humanoid male made a pass at him...at least he hoped it was a woman. And really this being was more like a thief in Vader's mind. No, _no_, his Master would not do such a thing. Then again, he never thought his Master would order him to marry. Still, he supposed he should finally know the thief's name, "Who is this..._being_?"

"She has been a member of the Senate for several years now." She first began serving during the last years of the Old Republic. "Before she was the Queen of her homeworld." So she had plenty years of experience. No one could doubt her experience. Some had doubted Pestage. Feeling he lacked experience. Not that it ever bothered Palpatine. He had placed Pestage there because he knew he could trust him. And control him when need arrived.

While Vader felt relief, but at the same time it was replaced with suspicion. _Queen of her homeworld?_ Could he mean...

Palpatine continued on before Vader could finish the thought.

"She is...an _idealist_ to say the least." So she would be needed to be watched closely, "But a challenge for you, Lord Vader I'm sure." Sidious smiled sadistically, "But also has..._weaknesses_." Which would make her easy to control and do their bidding.

Again, Vader did not like his Master's smile. There was something far bigger at work here.

The low level of patience Vader had also evaporated. As Sidious said his next three words, his impatience evaporated. Replaced with...surprise? Shock? He did not know what he felt. It was not anger. Vader did not know what it was...this strange feeling.

Which Sidious must have sensed because he finally revealed the thief's name, "Senator Padmé Amidala."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>

**Anyone notice the parallels between this story and _Niece_?**

**This story will be different from any story I've ever done before. One, it being a **Vadmé story. I haven't done one of those before. Two, this will be the darkest story I've done to date. Anyway, I've been working on it for quite some time now and finally wanted to test the waters and see what readers thought.****

****Though I will warn you all, I probably won't post many more chapters until after I finish _Surprises: Unimaginable_. Also I want to the end written or at least decide how I will want this story to end. But again, I was anxious and curious to hear what people think.****

****Again, review and let me know what you think.****


	2. A Proposal or an Order?

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the great reviews, favorites, and follows. I didn't know what to expect, but certainly not all this.**

**I wasn't planning to release another chapter until later, but since I've had such great feedback I decided I didn't want to wait.**

**Time to meet the potential new Grand Vizier.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

A Proposal or an Order?

Whenever Darth Vader had to drop by the Senate, he never bothered to stop at the front desks. Whenever possible, he always stalked into their offices unannounced. That was how preferred to catch his prey.

"_Hey!_" Said the young dark haired humanoid. "You can't... _just..._" The desk secretary's mouth dropped as a pair of _thundering_ boots and the sound of an iconic respirator stalked past the front desk. Not only did the secretary's voice suddenly vanish, but so did the secretary altogether. Along with any guards the Senator should have been lurking nearby.

And this trip to the Senate.._.this was **personal**_. After all, Vader would be spending quality time with _this_ bureaucrat. Though he failed to see what purpose behind such a thing. Couldn't they just carry on their married lives separately? And if that wasn't bad enough, he had to share his name and title of Vader. He even had to share his power with this woman.

_Share_...Vader's blood began to boil. He never knew he could despise one small word so much. _Steal_ was the more appropriate word. He was starting to think he despised this word even more than the word, _Jedi_. At least with them he could cut them down with his lightsaber.

Vader opened the door. He found she was already standing up. In front of her Nubian oak desk.

_Pity_.

Vader had hoped she would be behind her Nubian oak desk. The bureaucrats and representatives always seemed much more weak and vulnerable that way. As if they had been caught in the act.

While Padmé Amidala may not have been Queen anymore, she still looked rather regal. Really, she looked the same. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Yet she was..._different_ than how Vader remembered her. Really young Anakin remembered her. While of course she would be different. Beings were always changing. It was part of life. Also, he hadn't seen her in over thirteen years.

But still, there was something _very _different about her.

"Senator Amidala," While Darth Vader's voice may have been synthetic, it clearly met business. "A moment of your time," and he clearly met _now_.

Despite the clear message in his tone, Padmé Amidala did not bat an eyelash. "I'm afraid I have none, Lord Vader." Padmé sighed. She did not have time for Vader. She was trying to remember to breathe and that it would be alright- some personal problems on her homeworld of Naboo. But for now she had an important meeting to attend. "Please comm my secretary and I'll get back to you." Or preferably _never_, she slightly hoped.

The Senator did not even turn to bow or even to simply acknowledge at him. Too busy reading some report from what appeared to be her homeworld of Naboo.

Vader simmering yellow eyes narrowed as he watched the tiny woman. How _dare_ she ignore him! It was just _infuriating!_ He held up his black gloved hand to _SLAM _the door shut. _Now_ he had her attention.

Padmé got the message. She turned to face him with a polite, courteous look, "What can I do for you, Lord Vader?" While Padmé was not afraid of Vader or dying, she did however discreetly slide her fingers into her robe pocket. Ready to hit the emergency button- to summon the guards- just in case.

Vader paused for a moment. Wondering how to start. Vader had never been much for games or wasting time, so he decided to get to the point, "Marry me," He said. It sounded like an order.

Padmé did not know what to say. Other than her widened brown eyes she held up her political mask. Though she could think of a few choice reactions. From the words, _"Excuse me?"_ To laughing hysterically. To fleeing for her life. Padmé sensed the second and third option were not optional. Especially with the closed door and from everything she had seen about Vader he had no sense of humor. Padmé knew could summon her guards, but she wanted to find out what was going on here. So Padmé started with the first, "Excuse me?" She finally decided to say.

Perhaps Vader truly did have some twisted sense of humor on top of his twisted self. Perhaps this truly was some elaborate joke. And there was a secret camera recording her in the office and it would be on one of those late night holo talk shows. Though again she never knew Vader to be one for jokes. Perhaps this went back to Palpatine...

One of _his_ games...

"Upon the death of Sate Pestage, legally I am now the Grand Vizier," Vader stated.

First off, Padmé failed to see what this had to do with anything. More importantly, _her_. Two, her mind was now all over the place.

Vader was...

_Him?_

Padmé suddenly found it hard to swallow. A moment later she was able to open her mouth again. "...congratulations," Padmé cautiously replied. While she normally tried not to worry about the future, she suddenly found herself dwelling about it. At least with Sate Pestage, she and the rest of the Senate knew what to expect. He was manipulative and utterly loyal to Palpatine, but at least had principles. Not kill beings for simply disagreeing with him. Well, Pestage probably hired assassins to deal with anyone he wished out of his way. Still at least he didn't do it then and there and right in front of _everyone_. Padmé did not see how Vader running the Senate would work. Nor would anything good come from it. Nothing except more killing. Half the Senate would be dead in a month. Also, the Sith Lord had never displayed any political skills. Maybe they could use that to their advantage..._her_ advantage. Then again, she sensed such plan would ultimately backfire. Again, with she and the rest of the Senate's bodies would ultimately end up sprawled over the Senate carpet.

Padmé also failed to see what any of this had to do with her. Why Vader was telling her this? Or _ordering_ her to marry him? Padmé did not know. She had a feeling she didn't want to know. But Padmé knew one thing, she had to get away from Vader.

She quickly and discreetly pressed the emergency button, the guards should burst into room any second now.

She waited...the door never bursted open.

Well, if they weren't coming, she decided she had one option left.

_Flee!_

_Now_.

Well, she tried.

Padmé too a half step when, "_Senator_," Vader's respirator growled. His gloved hand curled around her upper arm.

Tightly.

Forget fleeing. Padmé should have gone for one of his lightsabers. Why did the Senate no longer allow weapons- excluding the guards- on the premises? Yes, Padmé knew why, but she was still incredibly frustrated. "Release me," Padmé said through her teeth. While she was afraid, she dared not show it. Where was her kriffing security!? Captain Typo and his men? This was the worst day to give her handmaiden the day off!

I am speaking to you," Vader snapped.

"Then at least loosen your grip," The Senator did not break eye contact. "You're hurting me," She said through clenched teeth.

Slowly, Vader released her.

"You _will_ marry me," Vader told her. Again, it sounded like an order. Though everything he said probably sounded like an order.

Padmé blatantly asked, _"Why?"_ The idea was completely absurd and ludicrous. The fear lodged in the back of her throat was the only reason Padmé didn't begin to laugh hysterically. A Sith _marry_? That was an oxymoron. Besides Vader did nothing without his Master's approval. "Besides, won't your Master disapprove?" Padmé said with a sly smile.

Vader did not like the way she said _Master_. It felt like she was mocking him.

Padmé didn't stop there. "Wouldn't he be...displeased by such a union?" Or any union for that matter. From what little Padmé found on her research of Sith history, the Sith of the Bane line did not marry. And again Vader never did anything without his Master's approval...right?

"Why would he?" Vader said. "It was his idea." Vader suddenly felt rather weak. Suddenly wishing he had not mentioned that detail.

The Senator paled. Her mask had finally come off. Something Vader found rather fascinating. He was finally seeing Padmé not Amidala. Young and innocent Anakin may have once known the simple, naive handmaiden, yet true Queen. But Darth Vader had never met her.

Padmé blinked several times. Slowly, the petite woman walked over to the nearest chair and collapsed into it. "I see," So her earlier conclusion had been correct. This was Palpatine. One of his games. "And...if I refuse?" What would happen then? Was this an order? A test? What was this? Padmé knew she needed to get as many of the facts as possible.

"Then," Vader assumed. "I continue searching for a consort elsewhere." Palpatine did not say this particular Senator had to marry him. Though she was clearly his Master's one and only choice. And while Vader would admit it, his one and only as well.

"Consort?" That sounded rather strange. Padmé expected to hear the terms wife or spouse. Why consort? What was this exactly?

"Upon Pestage's death, I am next in line for his position." Vader sounded thrilled by the prospect. "However, since I am no politician nor do I really care for the species, I am looking for a consort. One who will share and run the rank, its position and all its responsibilities." With the Emperor's guidance of course. He locked eyes with her. "Do you understand?" Vader asked.

Padmé paused. The pieces were beginning to fall into place. It was making sense. Still, she was cautious. "Is this all some elaborate way for Palpatine to control or be rid of me?" Padmé crossed her arms. "So I can end up just like the late Pestage?"

The Sith Lord did not understand why the Senator was so wary of Palpatine. She was just one Senator. Not an apprentice, a Hand, or any sort of pawn..._or was she?_ Vader filed that tidbit away for another time. "Not that I am aware of," Vader answered truthfully. "Besides running the Senate works far better when one is alive," He pointed out. Though he didn't see why. The Senate was a joke. Palpatine was Emperor. The Senate only remained to keep the systems in line and happy...for now.

Her sudden sinister smile reminded Vader of...Palpatine? Vader found it curious and if he knew fear, he may have found it disturbing.

Vader also sensed her growing confliction. So she was tempted by the offer? Perhaps it wasn't a total waste of time in asking her after all.

"Thank you for your...generous offer, Lord Vader," She suddenly felt like she was Queen of Naboo again. Turning down some of the generous proposals. From goods and trades to actual marriage proposals. Letting her suitors and interested parties down gently. "But I'm afraid I have to refuse." She bowed graciously. Hoping such a gesture would allow her to escape. Though she sensed this was hardly over. Still she, began to make direct line for the door.

Was he really going to let her go? Probably not. Still, she sensed there was more to this.

And she was right.

Vader wasn't done just yet. "Senator, the extent of my power and my," Vader paused. How should he put this? "_Benefits_ would fall under your family on Naboo too." While Vader wasn't actually sure about this one. But this was how Sidious explained it. "Including legal immunity." Meaning her father would be released from prison.

Padmé stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart was racing. _Immunity_? Her father would be _free_. And safe from Imperial clutches.

Weeks ago, her father had been arrested for protesting some of the latest "security" measures. Which was a complete and utter lie. He had been trying to walk from the university to back home and had gotten arrested. Padmé, despite being a well-known former Queen and influential Senator had been arguing for his release for weeks and still no progress.

Vader could practically hear the Senator's heart beating in her chest. He was again reminded how attachments were weakness. Thank the Dark Side, the Sith knew better.

Now she knew why.

Even still her father _must_ be released. If rumors about the conditions of the Imperial prisons were true...it made the prison camps of the Trade Federation look like paradise.

And think of all she could accomplish in such a position...

This- _this_ was the very oppor-

Padmé held that thought...she knew this was a trap. Of course it was trap. "I..." Padmé found herself struggling to breathe. Still, she supposed she should think on it. "I need to think on this," While she could be impulsive and run head long into things. Giving little thought to her own personal safety. But this time, it wasn't just her safety on the line. It was her father's. She did not would not rush into anything.

Not the answer he was looking for. Of course, the proposal had been a shock to him as well. "I am not a patient man Senator," He turned to leave the office. "I will expect an answer by _tonight_."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I'm slightly copying off <em>Beauty and the Beast<em>. Though in my defense, most Vadmé stories tend to have a _Beauty and the Beast_ vibe.**

**As one can see, not only will Vader be different, but Padmé is also going to be a different character.**

**Review please!**


	3. True Power

**Thank you for all the great reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**Now, time for some backstory...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

True Power

After leaving the office of the Senator, Darth Vader walked around the Senate Rotunda or as it was more appropriately called the Senate Arena.

Getting lost in the seemingly endless maze of grand staircases and hallways.

Thinking.

This was...this was _real_. This was really happening. He was really going to marry this..._this_ politician. If it wasn't for the respirator Vader would have curled his lip in disgust. This former Queen turned Senator of Naboo. Though, Vader supposed he was on some level relieved it was not only a woman, but also someone he knew- no.

_No_.

How many times must he remind himself? He was Vader- Darth Vader! He was not that foolish, scarred little boy. He was _not_ him. _Not anymore_. Vader vowed long ago that he would never be _him_ again.

As his one time master Maul said, _"__Fear is for the weak, boy!" _The Zabrak often said during those few but long months. Until Sidious and Tyranus came.

Even Tyranus had said the same, _"Sith do not fear, and I sense much fear in you!" _

Foolish old man. He knew _nothing_ of the Dark Side.

Vader had!He had conquered his fear!

And as Sidious said, _"By harnessing our emotions of fear and anger- rather than suppressing them." Such as the dogmatic Jedi, "The Sith achieve true power."_

And Vader had. He had achieved _true power_. Physically. In time he would obtain his ultimate goal- galactic power.

Vader also wondered if Maul were still alive would Sidious have made him do such a thing. Marry the Senator. Really, knowing the tattooed Zabrak he would have cut her in half by now.

_Hm!_ And here Vader hadn't touched a hair on the Senator's head. And yet the Galactic community called him a monster.

But someday they would see...they would _all_ see. After Palpatine had done all the messy cleaning up. Trying to unite Galaxy. "Secure" it. In the end, it would only unite against him- there was a reason the Rebel Alliance existed. They would see. They would all see, when the time was right- Vader would take him down. And the Empire and its beings would be grateful. Freeing them from the shackles of Palpatine. The Outer Rim would be grateful- when he took down the Hutts and freed every last slave. They would _all_ be grateful and he would be made Emperor! And they would love him!

_Someday_...

Vader shook his head. He knew he shouldn't think about the future- it would only distract him. He had to concentrate on the here and the now. Vader thought back to the Senator. He also supposed she had the experience to the job. Though Vader wasn't certain if she was the one for the job. She was rumored to have ties to the Rebellion. Also, both Queen and Senator Amidala had always been an idealist. Bringing the Gungans and the Naboo back together. Going against the Trade Federation when the Old Republic Senate did nothing, as always. And so on and so forth.

Though the Senator did seem afraid of Palpatine, as she should be. Still, he couldn't help feel it was more than her being "experienced" and her "weaknesses". Though he supposed that her fear and experience could be very useful. Well, that and her clear love and weakness for her family. The fact that her father was currently imprisoned made this the perfect storm. Or was it? Maybe Sidious had something to do with that. He was from the same world as the Senator, or perhaps not. The Senator had probably gotten her idealism from somewhere.

Finally, he stopped in one of the grand sitting rooms. Though he did not sit. He simply paced around the room. The being who had been sitting here had already ran out of the room. He could still feel their presence and fear through the Force.

Vader leaned out onto the railing. Looking across the awning below. He looked clear across the Senate District and the horizon.

Again, Vader knew he shouldn't think about the future, but he could not help it. One day this would all be his. Vader was one step closer to his goal. The Senator was only a minor inconvenience, but a useful one. For now. Still, he would not allow this Senator to distract him from his ultimate goal. To sit upon the throne.

For some reason Vader then looked down across the awning below. Covering some sort of Alderaan eating area. But Vader hardly noticed. What he was more interested in was one of the patrons sitting there.

Vader's...what was the correct word? His betrothed. Bride to be. Fiancée? Really, he didn't like any of the choice word. Probably because he really didn't want to be "married" in the first place. Decided to stick to thief or Senator.

More importantly, she was not sitting alone. She was sitting with a man. Who was speaking with her...and she was speaking with him.

Vader's simmering yellow eyes narrowed.

The being was a white human male. Dark hair. And what looked to be tattoos on his face.

_Curious..._but it was no matter. He didn't rally care if she continued to see anyone outside their "marriage". It was simply only one of convenience.

Still...it couldn't hurt to know who this man's identity.

Vader almost took another step, but decided not to. If he moved anymore closer, beings could see or hear him. Instead, he called out, "_Trooper_."

The trooper ran towards his commanding officer. "Yes, my lord," he saluted the Supreme Commander.

Vader pointed his gloved finger in the Senators' direction. "Do you know who that man is?"

The trooper turned his helmet towards the direction his commanding officer had pointed at. "The one sitting next to Senator Amidala sir?"

"Yes," Vader impatiently answered. "_Him_."

The trooper took another look. "Negative, my lord." He shook his helmeted head. "I do not know the man's identity, but I have seen him around from time to time." The trooper assumed he was a politician. Possibly also a Senator, but it was hard to say. There were thousands of systems in the Empire. "I can also tell you he is often seen among Senator Amidala's company."

Vader's eyes narrowed. "Find out who he is." Name. Address here on Coruscant and homeworld. And any other useful information.

"Yes sir!" Again, the trooper saluted him.

Vader then took another look at the man. Again, while he did not care who his wife continued to see outside their "marriage". Such information could prove to be useful one day.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"I don't...I don't understand," Senator Rush Clovis answered. He was clearly fighting back the tears in his eyes. They had practically living together for the last few months. Days ago, he had just proposed to her. She had said "yes". They had been so happy. Now she was giving back his mother's ring? It didn't...it didn't make any sense.

"Soon you will," Padmé lowered her head somberly.

The Scorpio native still didn't understand. He...he didn't even want the ring back. It was hers. Rush had given it to her and... "I deserve a better answer," He tried to argue. "I've shared - was planning to share my life _with you_!" He told her everything. The good, the bad, and not mention the _real_ secrets he shared with her and that they all now shared.

"I know," She answered. "And I'm sorry, but I can't marry you." That was true. She got up. Kissed him on the cheek. Turned around and slowly walked out the food court.

* * *

><p>Padmé took a deep breathe. That could have gone better. Then again, it could have gone worse.<p>

In time, Clovis would see she was doing this to save his life. Padmé had a feeling he was lucky to be alive. It was rather amazing Clovis did not have some "tragic" accident like the late Sate Pestage. As an act of revenge from the Emperor and his Enforcer himself. So he would have to stay away from her if he wanted to live. Padmé just hoped he would. Especially once all _this _came out.

Padmé and Clovis had dated previously when the first joined the Senate all years ago. After the Empire was formed they had reignited their relationship once more.

While Clovis had his uses, Padmé truly was tired of being alone. Yes, she had been surrounded by friends, handmaidens, family, and colleagues her entire life. But still, Padmé was tired of going home to an empty apartment in the evening. Which is why she agreed to begin dating him again. While she had never planned to marry while in office- unless it served greater purposes, she knew the Senate would one day soon be dissolved. The Senate recesses were becoming longer and longer. During the time of the Galactic Republic they had a total of two month vacation. Eighteen months after Palpatine declared himself Emperor, the Senate vacation time was upped to three months. Currently it was five and half months. It was only a matter of time until it was upped to six months and then one day...the Senate wouldn't return from their vacations at all.

But even still, while Padmé knew she cared for Clovis, would it really have worked? She smiled sadly. Padmé sensed it would not. And he would not work into her long term plans. True, Clovis had his uses. Along with companionship, he had given her what she needed, but now that she had it, she no longer needed him.

But Vader could provide her with everything else she had planned and much, much more.

Padmé smiled.

Padmé would meet Vader later tonight. Back at her office. She had no intention of letting that monster into her home...and yet she was considering marrying the creature? Though could it even be called considering anymore? After all, she had just ended her all too brief engagement.

Though really, while Vader hadn't exactly said so, she suspected she had little choice in this marriage. Even if she refused, Palpatine would almost certainly force her. While continue to keep her father locked up. Assuming they followed through with their promise. That she would not- could _not_ allow that. He was her father and she loved him and he loved her. So Padmé had to try. Not only for her family, but also because of all the good she could do in such a position. Not only could she save the lives of the entire Senate. But think of what help Padmé could be to her colleagues and their cause. Maybe...she sensed Palpatine would do his best to control her. Would he succeed? Padmé had to admit he was doing a good job of it so far.

But...perhaps in time she would have a weapon of her own to use against that monster and Vader.

Still, Padmé had to know what was in the fine print of this marriage before this went any further. Though she was certain Vader or Palpatine especially would give her a straight answer.

While Palpatine was a political animal, Vader was no politician. So she sensed he had few skills in masking the truth. Though how readable could he be? Appearance wise, he was made of nothing but robes and a respirator that covered most of his face. The only part of him that could be read would be his sickly yellow eyes. The only humanoid part of him- that anyone knew about was his eyes.

Really, what did the public really know about Vader? He didn't appear until the tail of the Clone Wars a year ago. In some ways he reminded Padmé of the cyborg, General Grievous. The ruthless leader of the Separatists' Droid Army. Vader, also a cyborg was the leader of the Grand Army of the Empire. And again they did not know anything about him. His height while officially unknown, though according to estimations he was at least two meters off.

Even simply how old was Lord Vader? While he seemed rather energetic and cunning in battles. While at times other times he walked like an old man. Perhaps Vader was an old, wrinkly man like the Emperor. One who she would have to marry and possibly sleep with...Padmé held that thought. She hoped not, to say the least. That question would be on the list she would ask Vader later tonight. Before she gave her final answer. For now she would think of other things she might need to learn from him.

Where was he from? Coruscant? Darth Vader made his first public appearance during the Jedi Temple during their Rebellion. Though according to Palpatine, Vader saved Palpatine from the Jedi assassination plot earlier that dark evening. Hence his "gratefulness" towards Vader. No one knew anything about him before that time. Padmé suspected he was a former Jedi. Fallen to the Dark Side, like some Jedi had during the Clone Wars. Or that he had been some secret apprentice of Palpatine's alter ego Darth Sidious.

Padmé supposed this was her chance to learn. After all, such information could quite...useful one day.

On the day, Padmé Amidala would attain true power to set everything right. By taking the throne herself.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? About Vader's AU backstory. About Padmé's very AU character? <strong>

**Also, how would you all feel about the rating possibly going up in the later chapters? Nothing is official yet. Nor will it be for anytime soon, but later on.**

**Next chapter to _Surprises: Unimaginable_ should be coming within a few days.**

**Review please!**


	4. An Awkward Answer

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**Time to find out Padmé's answer...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

An Awkward Answer

_Later that night_

From her office, Padmé Amidala was staring out at her amazing view when he arrived. Though she wasn't really looking at Imperial City.

_Someday_...this would all be hers.

_Someday_...she would set everything right again.

Padmé would undo all the damage _that_ vile man had done. Well, _she_ had done. After all, if young Queen Amidala had not be so stupid and naive, she never would have listened to Senator Palpatine. Falling into his trap. Calling a vote of no confidence. Ousting Valorum from the Chancellorship and practically placing Palpatine on the throne herself.

Padmé felt Lord Vader approach. Other than his famous breathing, he moved like a ghost through the dimly lighted room.

Vader came to the same large panoramic window. Standing to her right just over a meter away. Though he did not look out the window. He was here for only one reason. And he was looking at that reason.

Padmé did not look at him. She did not want to look at him. Finally the Senator began to speak, "I have a few questions to ask before I give my final answer," She said somberly.

_What now?_ Vader sensed he was going to lose his patience. He crossed his arms.

Padmé chose her next words cautiously. "What is it you hope to..._accomplish_ from this marriage?"

Vader grew both angry and irritated. "_As I already explained_-"

"No, _no_," Padmé finally looked at the hooded monster. "Will we be having a...physical relationship?"

Vader paused for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. Vader supposed married couples did such acts. Of course, his master Darth Sidious had always taught him that temptations and relations of the flesh were weakness. Even the Jedi understood that much. For the Sith, physical relationships were only to be done when they served greater purposes. And they were only looking for a new Grand Vizier, not seduce her. Her father's imprisonment had already accomplished that detail. Besides, even if he weren't a Sith...still, his mind couldn't help but wonder.

What would it be like if... Maybe if he didn't have to...

Vader stopped. He was a Sith. There were no what-ifs. No physical relationships _whatsoever_.

Besides, Vader had absolutely _no_ interest in having _that_ sort of relationship with her.

"That will not be necessary," Vader finally answered.

Padmé watched his reaction carefully, with every single ounce of her political training and books she had studied about manufacturing the truth. His eyes moved. When a being usually remembered something their eyes moved to the right. Until she knew him better, she would have to rely on such studies. The Senator let out a quick sigh of relief. "_If_ we do marry," Again, it was only hypothetical at this point. "Where will I..._we_ live?" She corrected herself.

"With me," Vader replied. While he wasn't very happy about it, he liked _his_ space. More importantly his privacy. Though Vader supposed living together would have its uses. It would be far easier to keep an eye on her if they were living under the same roof. _His_ roof to be precise, "At my palace." He gestured in the direction of his towering palace. "Some traveling will also take place," He added. So she should expect to spend some time aboard his flagship, the _Executor_.

Padmé frowned. She had hoped to remain here in her own apartment. Have her own privacy. She would miss the neighbors and friends she made here. Along with the the building amenities and her lovely veranda. Hopefully his palace would have something similar. Though she sensed his palace would have nothing that would come even close.

"What about my security?" Padmé hoped to keep her own familiar security. Captain Typho and his men. They had served her ever since she began her service as Senator six years ago.

"My men," The 501st Legion or the 501st Battalion. Months after the fall of Republic, the 501st gained the well deserved reputation as Vader's Fist. "They will serve as your new security," He already figured that would be obvious. Still, he supposed it was good to get these ridiculous questions out of the way.

Padmé supposed she would be alright with that. Again, she would prefer her own old security. Padmé did not know anyone on the 501st. She had gotten to know a handful of troopers throughout the Clone Wars. Though Padmé hadn't really had anything to do with the clone troopers since the end of the war and Palpatine's rise as Emperor.

Vader silently hoped that would her last question.

Unfortunately, not.

Padmé then asked, "And my handmaidens?" They or at least her head handmaiden Dormé was the one being she truly hoped for. Not only to help get around in the mornings, evenings, and so forth, but also to have a friend and confident around.

Other than security- which Vader already said he provided- Vader did not understand why those women were so necessary to the Senator. "I make no promises, Senator," Vader simply replied. Giving a rather..._political_ answer. If only Sidious could see him now. Maybe he would even reconsider this whole marriage.

Padmé knew she would just have to hope. "Then I..." She could not believe what she was about to say, "I accept your proposal." Again she reminded herself she on the path to her ultimate goal.

"Very good, Senator," Vader was about to leave though this felt...awkward. To say the least. Obviously, it was all awkward.

Of course, it was awkward.

Unfinished.

Vader hated leaving things unfinished.

Padmé felt the same way. Though what was she expecting? A celebration? A kiss? A hug? Really, she didn't even want Vader anywhere near her.

Vader supposed when the average couple became engaged they kissed. Though they couldn't or he couldn't for obvious reasons.

All because of his _kriffing respirator!_ He longed for the day he would no longer have to wear it.

Even if Vader could, the Senator probably wouldn't want to kiss him or any sort of physical contact. So he decided to the only other appropriate or perhaps respectful thing he could think of would be to bow. So he did.

Padmé did not know what to make of this. She was surprised. Not even bothering to hide her surprised look. The only being Vader ever bowed to was Palpatine. What was going on? What was this?

Vader too wondered what this was? Why was he doing this? She did not deserve his respect. She was a thief. Stealing his title and power. And a trained liar to boot, also known as a politician.

Vader cursed himself as he finally stalked out of the office.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel this chapter is a bit slow. I mean, everyone probably already gathered that she would say "yes".<strong>

**Trivia: I thought about using Darth Vader's iconic suit, but decided to try something new. I got the idea to use robes from _Revenge of the Sith_ and another story I read. I liked the use of them so much, I decided I had to use it in one of my own stories someday. As for the respirator, I got the idea from the novel, _Darth Plagueis_. The titled character has to wear one later in the novel. And yes, we'll eventually find out why Vader has to wear it and the robes. I promise.**

**Review please!**


	5. Kneeling

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Time for more of Vader's backstory...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Kneeling

_. . . Fourteen and a half years earlier . . ._

"I am pleased to see you finally regained conscious," said a familiar voice.

More than that, the boy was sitting up in the bed.

Despite the cold, dark med center room, the boy recognized the man as Senator Palpatine of Naboo. Wearing very dark robes and cloak. Making him blend in with the darkness... it was almost as if he the darkness.

The boy suddenly felt cold. "T-thank you... for...ss-savving me Senator Palpa-patine, sir," said the boy. Under the small robe he wore, one could still see his bandages. Along with a size small respirator. Which he was still getting used to.

"You're most welcome," Palpatine replied. Walking into the room. "Though, it's actually Chancellor Palpatine now, young Sky-," He slowly sat down on the bed.

_"**Don't!**" _The boy screamed._ "Don't call me that."_

"Very well," Palpatine narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The boy's eyes widened. "Thhank yoou and c-ongratulations, sir," The boy replied. "Have you cc-contacted my friends yeet?" When were they coming to see him?

Palpatine gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm afraid no one will be coming to see you," He explained with a soothing smile.

The boy's blue eyes widened. None of them? _"None of my friends?"_ None of them were coming. None of them cared? That he had been missing for several long months. He understood they were very busy, but they couldn't stop by and say hello? To see how he was doing. The boy felt his anger boiling._ How dare they!_

Palpatine stared at him for a long moment. As if he saw the anger boiling inside him. He seemed both surprised and...upset about it? Finally, he opened his mouth, "What friends?" Palpatine snorted.

"Quuii-Gon and Padmé, Obi-Waan ...and my _mom!"_ Did _she_ know? Did _they_ know he was okay? He had been gone...at least several months!

Or did they simply not care?

Palpatine gave him a very sympathizing smile. "Well, clearly they are very poor friends," He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Qui-Gon wasn't!" The boy argued. "He helped...me...he freed me from slavery! He-"

"Did he?" Palpatine raised a brow. "Or did he merely..._free you_, as you say for the _special_ potential you possess?"

_"Special?"_ The boy always knew he was special. He was the only human who could pilot a podracer and even won at his age.

"Yes, you could become a very great and _powerful_ being." Palpatine said as he began to walk around the room. As if he was considering something. "Like you've always dreamed of I'm sure."

The boy's interest peaked. "Li-like what?"

Palpatine shook his head as he stopped pacing the room. "Like _me,"_ He said with a curious smile.

"You?" The boy didn't have interest in politics. "But you're just the Chan-chancellor?"

Palpatine gave a small chuckle, "_Oh_, I'm far more than just an ordinary man or Chancellor, my boy." Palpatine smile nearly covered his entire face.

"You're a J-Jedi?" The boy felt confused.

Palpatine considered the question for a moment, "_Somewhat_. In fact," He paused, "The Jedi and I are similar in almost every way... except our _philosophical_- well, our beliefs and views of power."

The boy felt even more confused.

Palpatine considered for a moment, then thought of an example. "Do you care for the Republic?"

Anakin paused for a moment. Wondering how to answer. This was the Chancellor of the Republic. The boy wasn't certain the Chancellor of the Republic would agree with his views, but nonetheless, he said, "Not really," He answered honestly. What had the Republic ever really done for him? Except leave him and his mother out on Tatooine to rot in slavery.

"Nor do I," Palpatine replied..

"But... you're P-Palpatine... you're Naboo's Senator and- and the Chancellor?" The boy was confused for what had to be the tenth time today. Why would Palpatine become the Chancellor of the Republic if he didn't like it?

"Palpatine is simply a mask I wear," He explained as lifted up his dark hood. "A mask to hide my true purpose. My true _power_..."

The boy didn't entirely understand how he knew or could feel it. But he could, _"I..."_ He could feel this incredible..._energy_. "I can _sense_ it."

"Good," Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith answered. "_Good_." He studied the boy carefully for another moment. As if considering something. "What you sense," Sidious explained. "Is a fraction of what I can bring in terms of power. Help me, my boy." He extended his hand. "Help me, in bringing down the Republic. To end slavery out and all the other unlawful acts in the Galaxy."

The boy just looked at him for a long moment. Could this be real? He could help all those beings and most importantly mom and bring them out of slavery "As long as you never call me _boy_," That was his only condition. And certainly _not_ Anakin Skywalker. He died on Mustafar.

Sidious smiled, "Fair enough."

Hesitantly, the boy took Sidious' icy hand and got out of bed. Yet he did not even hesitant when he said, "I- I wi-will do _anything_ you ask."

"Then _kneel_ before me," Sidious instructed.

It sounded like an order, which the boy didn't really like, but at the moment, he really did not care.

"Do you pledge yourself to me?" His teachings. "To the ways of the Dark Side?"

The boy lowered his head and onto one knee. "I pledge myself to you. To the ways of the Dark Side."

"Good... _good_," Sidious replied. "Henceforth, the truth of you will be... _Vader_."

From outside the private med center room and across the hall, the hooded count also known as Darth Tyranus narrowed his simmering yellow eyes. Watching his Master and this... _invader_.

* * *

><p><em>. . . Present day . . .<em>

Darth Vader lowered his head as he knelt down in the Throne Room. And to think at one time he done ritual because he had been so grateful to the old man. For saving him. For training him. For taking him in when everyone else abandoned him.

For all Vader knew, Sidious had been working in cahoots when he took him. Now Vader just bowed because he had no intention of being on the receiving end of Force Lightning or a Force choke. Such things did not bode well with Vader's respirator. Still, how he hated doing this! Kneeling as if he were still some _weak_, pathetic slave. But someday...after he _wiped_ that smug smile off Sidious' face, Vader vowed he would make that old fool kneel before him. Only then would he _slay_ him.

"The Senator has accepted m- _our_ offer, my Master," Vader replied. He almost said _"my"_ but knew his Master would not like the use of such pronoun. Then again, would he even like the use of the word, "_our"?_

Sidious smiled as he rotated the throne to meet his apprentice's gaze. "Excellent news, my friend." He knew she would accept. Not only did Sidious know her all too well, but he had foreseen it.

For a moment, Vader thought Palpatine was going to jump up and down in the throne.

"Now, Lord Vader," Sidious began again. His ghostly white fingers touching. "As you are probably aware, there is more to this marriage than just filling a vacant position of government."

Vader raised his hooded head to look at Darth Sidious, "The thought crossed my mind." Vader figure it had something to do with him. Some sort of new game designed by his Master. A new test? Vader supposed he had not Not only for Vader himself, but perhaps the Senator too?

What was it about this Senator? There was something..._something more_ to her.

_But what?_

Before Vader could continue the thought, Darth Sidious explained how he had been promising the grubby little paparazzi companies bigger and better stories in exchange for more Imperial propaganda. "In other words, further control of their companies," Sidious explained. This was one of such stories. "The very sudden and surprising wedding of the Supreme Commander and a very well-known Senator." _Not to mention all the stories that would come after the wedding..._ But Sidious kept that part to himself.

As Sidious finished Vader felt his rage building. Normally he tried to hide it from his Master. This time, Vader did not bother hiding the growing storm. Or how his gloved had formed into iron fists.

A publicity stunt?

**_THAT WAS IT?_**

_Was the old man **serious**?_

That was why Vader had to marry her? Was it too late? Couldn't he just go ahead and run the Senate himself- along with a council of carefully selected advisers? Or better, yet _blow_ it up! Now _that_ would give the media something to talk about.

Vader still could not believe what he had heard.

Again, was the old man serious? He was...they were_ Sith!_ This was another reason why it was time for Sidious to go. Really he and Sidious had come to an impasse long ago. Right after the demise of Darth Tyranus and the Republic over two years ago.

While it natural for the Sith of ancient times and Bane's Rule of Two to end their Master's life and take their place. Still Vader wasn't certain what happened. Perhaps, he had become unsatisfied with his long awaited triumph in taking of Tyranus' position as the Sith apprentice. Or perhaps it was because Sidious never seemed happy with him? One would think Sidious would be satisfied with him after fifteen years of loyalty, but _no_. Really was Sidious ever happy with anything Vader did?

_No_.

From the first days of his apprenticeship fifteen years ago to the present day.

Even before Lord Tyranus died and Vader took his place, Sidious always found flaw in something Vader had or had not done.

Vader long gathered his Master, Sidious blamed _him_. Of course, any mere ten year old being "saved" and then locked up by an animal like _him_ for several months probably would have "messed up" any being's training. And really it was Sidious' fault to begin with. He should have kept better tabs on _him_ to begin with.

How the young Sith Lord wished to lose control right now. His rage. His _fury_. Because Vader was feeling all these things continue to _simmer_ inside him.

But Vader wouldn't. Not yet. He would wait. Vader would _not_- no matter how much wanted to- he would not lose control. At least, not in front of his Master. He would not give him that satisfaction.

"Lastly, Lord Vader," Sidious began to wear his sinister smile again. Though it seemed somehow more mysterious. "There is one _final_ element of this union I have to _discuss_ with you..."

* * *

><p><em>. . . A few moments later. . .<em>

"Do I make myself _clear_ Lord Vader?" Sidious said through his clenched yellow teeth.

Now having a new clue into his Master's latest test. Vader hesitantly answered, "Yes, my Master."

* * *

><p><strong>Any idea on what Sidious ordered Vader to do?<strong>

**Trivia: Inspiration for the scene where young Vader swears loyalty to the Dark Side came from the novel, _Darth Plagueis_. Originally, I was planning to use that scene at a later time, but decided it fit in quite nicely. Also, I originally planned to call this chapter, _The Final Element_.**

**And those of you wondering about the Rule of Two, remember, Sidious never said anything about the Sith. So young Vader isn't a Sith, at least...not yet.**

**Timeline: A couple of you asked about the timeline. As said above it's been about 2 years since the fall of the Republic. Also, **Vader was ten when he began his training fifteen years earlier**. Ages and the timing of the Republic's fall are the same.**

**I updated _Personal_ recently. Do check it out please. Also, the next chapter to _Surprises: Unimaginable_ should be coming in a week or two.**

**Again, thank you for reading and leave a review please.**


	6. The Lies We Tell Ourselves (Part I)

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**Sorry that I did not post anything during Thanksgiving, but honestly I was busy with family and I was tired.**

**Though this chapter features Padmé, one also learns a great deal about Vader.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The Lies We Tell Ourselves (Part I)

Dormé ran to the entrance. The Senator was _finally_ home! Her mistress was never home this late. Nor did she go out this late without security. Had she not left a message on her communications earlier, Dormé probably would have filed a missing beings report.

Dormé greeted her meters away from the entrance.

"Milady... Senator Clovis was here earlier." Dormé moved closer. In case the Senator needed to be comforted. "He," Dormé hesitated, "Collected his belongings." From his shoes, clothing, toiletries, and a few personal items. And before he left he left his key card. With the concerned look on her face said, "Is...everything alright?" Dormé had long figured out they were over...again, but still she wanted to know the whole story. Before she said anymore.

Padmé went into her chambers. Wanting to undo her hair and prepare for bed. She also told Dormé why Clovis would not be around anymore. She also told him who they would be seeing more of, and that they would soon be moving.

Dormé felt her mouth drop. Her former Queen, current Senator, and ladyship had always made some...questionable choices in her short life, but this had to be the craziest of them all. "I'm...I'm sorry," Dormé finally replied. "I think I need my hearing checked, what did you say?"

"You heard me," Padmé replied. She continued to brush her thick hair.

Dormé remained speechless for the moment. Looking at the Senator as if she were some...some stranger.

"It is the only way to save my father," Padmé reasoned.

Dormé quickly found her voice again,"Oh, _please!"_ She snorted. "That's not the _real_ reason why you're doing this!" While yes, the Senator probably would sell her soul to save her father and loved ones. "It's what they really offered you. Doing it for your father is just your excuse...the lie you keep telling yourself." Because regardless of whether anyone had been endangered or not, she still would have taken it. The position and its power- that was the real reason behind her agreeing to this. To be Grand Vizier. More like the Grand Stooge.

While Dormé believed the Senator was a good being, despite her...occasional questionable decisions, she also had another soft spot besides her loved ones. Power. She enjoyed power. More than she should.

"This- this won't be a real marriage nor will you really be the Grand Vizier. They will control, manipulate you, and in time he..." Vader, Palpatine, or both. "They will _kill you!"_ Just like that puppet Pestage and Palpatine even supposedly liked the man.

"Perhaps," was all her mistress said through her peculiar smile.

_Perhaps?_

Was the Senator even hearing herself? Dormé felt her head spinning. It was unbelievable! "Have you even thought this through?" Probably not. She rarely thought about her own safety. It made her and colleagues duties just as difficult and even more dangerous at times.

"Believe it or not," Though Padmé doubted she had, "I have." She said with a small nod of her head.

Dormé crossed her arms. "So you've thought about your duty as a wife?" Lord Vader was a violent creature in public. Killing innocent beings- from his officers to innocent civilians, and all because they simply did not agree with him. Shiraya only knew what he was capable of behind closed doors.

"As you have already said Dormé, this is not a real marriage." Meaning she wouldn't have to sleep with the Dark Lord.

For a moment Dormé did not seem convince. Then said simply shrugged, "I suppose that'll make it easier to annul the marriage when they no longer need you." _Assuming they didn't decide to make Lord Vader a widower instead..._ Which Dormé thought was more in character for Vader and even the Emperor. Though she decided to keep those thoughts to herself.

Padmé's brown eyes darkened. "And if you continue with your _opinions_, I suppose that will make it easier terminate your services," Padmé sharply warned.

One's mistress or employer sacking a handmaiden or sending them home was always seen as a great disgrace. Had she done such a thing, Dormé would never work on as a handmaiden again.

"Forgive me milady," Dormé bowed respectfully. "I was worried because today..."

_Today..._

How could she...

How could she forget today?

The anniversary of the Battle of Naboo.

"Milady?" Dormé reached for Padmé's shoulder. "Milady!"

"Get out," Padmé whispered.

"I said get out!" Padmé began to scream. Realizing how childish she sounded she gave a small apoligetic look and softly whispered, "Just..._leave."_

Dormé bowed, "Forgive me, milady." She slowly and quietly left the chambers.

One of the great things about becoming a Senator and even the Clone Wars was that due to her busy schedule. Not to mention the distance from Coruscant to Naboo- she could not attend the anniversary party. As if this day wasn't hard enough without throwing that in her face.

While most on Naboo viewed the defeat of the Trade Federation as her greatest "achievement". Which was one of the reasons her popularity remained high to this day. Honestly, Padmé never understood why. She always viewed the Battle of Naboo as her greatest failure. When she became Empress one day, she would _never_ make such mistakes.

Despite never having much love for the Gungans, Padmé did feel bad over the loss of 543 lives. Now, she did not mind them, as long as they kept to their underway cities. Not be in her hair constantly like Representative Binks...she wondered what would happen to the long eared slimy tongue primitive if he crossed paths with Vader?

What Padmé truly felt guilty over was the loss of over was the loss of the seventy-seven Nubians- from security to civilians, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and if those weren't bad enough, Anakin Skywalker- the youngest casualty.

He never should have been there. They should have kept him on Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple, or back in the Gungan Sacred Place.

Sometimes Padmé wondered if Anakin was still alive. Though she in some ways she supposed that was an absurd idea..._or was it?_

Young Anakin was last seen flying his Nubian starfighter into the Trade Federation battleship. Moments later it exploded. Though they couldn't really see him, the other starfighters picked up his homing signal and realized he must have been caught in the debris of the explosion. From the planet below, a rescue crew was sent out. Upon reaching the exosphere of Naboo, Anakin's homing signal just..._stopped_. The crew rushed to Anakin's last known position only to find fiery debris of the Trade Federation. And other than a few pieces of debris from the yellow Nubian, there was no sign of Anakin.

The Naboo and the newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi searched through the debris and the surrounding area for weeks, but could not find Anakin.

Three weeks passed and on the tenth life day of Anakin Skywalker, he was officially declared dead.

As for the homing beacon, most concluded what was left of the homing signal malfunctioned and drifted off into space somewhere. And that Anakin and the rest of the starfighter were burned beyond recognition.

Padmé remembered not being entirely convinced. Even to this day...

It made no sense they found remains of the Neimoidians among the fiery ashes of the Trade Federation, but not Anakin? At least in the starfighter he would have had more protection compared to the Neimoidians. Also, where was the droid, R4-99? Then again, R4 units were always unreliable in Padmé's experience.

_Beeeep! Brrrooom!_

Padmé turned to see her trusted droid, R2-D2. He had been running security outside when she had spoken with Lord Vader earlier. While she would never trade the astromech drid for anything in the Galaxy, still...she wondered what would have happened if Artoo had been with Anakin that fateful day.

A week before he was declared dead, a hopeful Padmé sent two of her handmaidens along with a small security team to Tatooine- nothing that would attract attention. Hoping to find Anakin had simply gone home to his mother. After all he was just a child. Unfortunately, they did not. Upon not finding Anakin, Padmé ordered the two handmaidens to tell Shmi Skywalker what happened to her son.

According to Dormé, Shmi had simply, _"My son... is not dead. Had he... I would know."_

Another thing Padmé found odd, Shmi never once believed Anakin to be dead. She knew most would call it denial, but Padmé did not think so. Despite not being a mother, nor would she ever likely become one, she did believe that a mother would know when her child died.

Artoo began to power down for the evening. Though not completely. Instead of having a camera in personal chamber,Padmé programmed Artoo to wake her and alert the security if a threat ever happened.

Padmé crawled into bed and under the covers. Head hitting the pillow. She sighed.

Maybe the idea truly was absurd.

_Maybe?_

No, it was absurd.

Padmé turned off the bedside lamp.

Anakin Skywalker and Qui-Gon Jinn were dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia: It's been a few years since I read, but if I recall correctly, Padmé had a prejudice against the Gungans in one of the original drafts of <em>The Phantom Menace<em>. She wouldn't allow them to the board the ship when they were escaping Naboo.**

**543 Gungans were killed according to Wookieepedia.**

**Also, an update to _Surprises: __Unimaginable_ should be coming in a few days.**

**Review please. **


	7. The Lies We Tell Ourselves (Part II)

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**This chapter includes a flashback to one of baby Vader's early missions.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The Lies We Tell Ourselves (Part II)

_A few days later_

From his Palace, Vader stared out onto Imperial City. Sometimes Vader felt as if the city looked like he felt. Broken in battle. Like him.

The Force forsaken wedding was tomorrow. Vader had just returned from the state memorial had taken place today. He didn't even see the point for such thing. The only being who may miss Pestage would be Palpatine and for all one knew he ordered the hit in the first place.

Attendance from all the Senate and the other politicians was mandatory. Vader suspected the same could be said for the many elite who came as well.

Normally, Vader would have stood guard. Making sure the Rebellion or some other terrorist didn't try something during such a very public and busy gathering. But no, instead he had to walk around with the Senator. Who found his company...annoying to say the least. Apparently, they did have something in common. Yet she never once showed an ounce of fear. Which Vader found again, annoying, but simultaneously rather intriguing.

As far as the Galaxy was seemed concerned. He was her bodyguard or she was under some sort of house arrest. While the guests received invitations, few knew what...event taking place. They would all be in for a rude awakening tomorrow.

Really, he still could not believe it himself either. Tomorrow was the wedding.

Vader supposed he understood what some of his married officers meant about marriage being _"the old ball and chain"_. As this would be another form of control. Though from his Master. Not the Senator.

His thoughts shifted back to the Senator and his impending chain with her. She was not- would _not_ going to be a problem...a distraction. She would not be either of those. Though he suspected that his Master's goal or that it was one of his goals behind this marriage.

Vader also thought back to what Sidious ordered him to do a few nights ago.

While Vader had done his best to hide it, he was...dare he say, hesitant about what his Master ordered him to do? The hesitancy was a foreign word to Vader, but he did not know what else to call it.

It wasn't entirely that he didn't want to or that he wasn't curious, but it was how his Master wanted him to go about it.

Could he? Could really...Vader knew he had to stop this. Lord Sidious had ordered him to do far worst. Torture. Executions. Butcher men, women, children, entire clans and villages.

When Vader had told the Senator they would not have to...she seemed _relieved_. But perhaps she would change her mind. Maybe she would change her mind, _maybe_...

Vader then thought back to one of his earlier missions for Darth Sidious.

It was a memorable hunt, or at least it should have been. It was the first time he had ever killed a Jedi, but not just any simple Jedi, a Master! He remembered feeling so prideful. Grievous had recently fought against Jedi Master Kit Fisto and his former Padawan. He killed the newly christened Knight, but had failed to kill Fisto. Pity Tyranus and Sidious had not sent him to deal with the Nautolan.

Vader never knew the Jedi's name, nor did he remember what he even looked like. He remembered his lightsaber styles and parries. He was a human, Vader assumed. He honestly did not remember.

But he had never forgotten what happened after the bloody fight.

Some civilians. One human male and one Twi'lek female. Judging by their clothes they appeared to be shaak herder.

They didn't stare at the fallen Jedi. All they saw was Vader. His already worn and tattered clothes were decimated in the duel. They saw him. His scarred body.

How they had screamed.

"_AAAAAH_!"

And screamed.

"_AHHHHH_!"

Vader remembered not being to stand the screams any longer. He then raised his hands, but couldn't. Young Vader hadn't quite mastered the art of the Force choke. Instead he finally leapt across grassy terrain. Ending their miserable lives and unending screams. Running them through with an absolutely beautiful shiak. He then cut them down. Piece by piece. Until their bodies were bodies were nothing at all.

And yet their horrid screams still haunted him to this very day.

From that day forward, Vader always wore the heavy robes and cloaks he was well known for. Beings already said enough things about him. Dooku was probably the worst. Often taunting him through his appearance.

_"Brave of you boy," their locked lightsabers crackled and hissed. "But, let's be honest, can your revolting body really take any more?"_

Though Sidious rarely talked about his appearance, which Vader supposed he was grateful for. Vader did not want to hear any more about his appearance. He couldn't even look in the mirror. Really, he hadn't in years.

Besides, even if he was the beautiful creature in the entire Galaxy, the Senator would never change her mind. She despised everything about him. Everything he stood for. But he couldn't just...disobey his Master...could he?

_No_.

At least, not yet. The time was not yet ripe. For now, he had to do whatever Sidious ordered him to...for now. It would not be forever.

Sidious would know. He was bound to find out one way or another. Interrogate the Senator. Probe her mind.

Maybe Vader could tie the Senator...

_No_.

Vader vowed long ago he would never be like the slave owners on Tatooine. He would never be them. Vader paced around the room more. Maybe he could use his will and put the Senator to sleep...but if his Master found out, he would still think of him as weak. Leading him to be punished for disobedience.

Vader told himself he had to do it. Maybe the Senator would go along with it willingly. Maybe Vader could make the Senator see that he wasn't...maybe he could just...

Vader shook his tired head. Bringing a gloved hand weakly to his face.

Who was he trying to fool? It was hopeless. The Senator, the Galaxy...they would never see him as anything, but a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're all anxious to see the next chapter of <em>Unimaginable<em>, but I decided next chapter needed a bit more time. For those of you wondering, yes, the big reveal will be next chapter. Which is why I wanted it a bit more time.**

**Trivia: A shiak is the act of stabbing an opponent. The part where Grievous failed to kill Fisto is from an episode of _The Clone Wars_.**

**Next chapter: The wedding. **

**Also I'm working on the next chapter of _Personal_. Since the holidays are coming up, this will probably be one of my last posts of the year.**


	8. The Black Wedding

**Hello, everyone! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! Also, Happy almost New Year!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! When I first started posting this story, I didn't know quite what to expect. Now this story is my most reviewed and followed! So again, I just wanted to say thank you.**

**Thank you to the Kinetic Violinist! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The Black Wedding

_The Imperial Palace_

Following the day after Pestage's memorial on Coruscant, the first public appearance of Darth Vader and his fiancé Senator Amidala, their wedding finally took place. Much to the dread of the bride and groom and shock of the public.

Attendance was mandatory. In attendance were Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Gram Bel Iblis, and numerous other beings she had worked with throughout the years. She supposed this would gain her sympathy, but also mistrust. She would have to try to secretly give information now and then. To prove she was still on their side. After all that was very crucial to her plan.

Padmé wondered if Clovis was here. She silently prayed not. Then again, if he was, or had at least heard, he would hopefully get the message and would stay away far, far from her.

In the front of the massive chamber, Emperor Palpatine was the only being in the entire chamber who actually seemed happy.

"Such a pity your father could not attend," Palpatine whispered in her ear.

Padmé locked eyes with him. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "That it is." Even if she had control over the invitations, she wouldn't have sent one to her family anyway. She planned to keep them as far from Vader and Palpatine as possible.

"Then I suppose it is my duty to walk you down the aisle." He then leaned over and whispered into her ear.

Padmé's eyes widened. He wouldn't... Unfortunately she knew the Emperor better than she would ever admit.

"Thank you your excellency," the Senator did her best to answer, "But I'm afraid I must decline."

The Emperor softly chuckled. He then whispered something else into her ear.

Padmé scoffed at what she heard, but the Emperor took her by the arm.

Their long walk down the aisle began.

As for Vader, he could have been carved from stone. Padmé had never seen such stillness or silence. Vader barely even breathed _in_ and _out_ of his infamous respirator. He seemed just as miserable as she was. Perhaps more. Well...apparently they did have something in common after all.

They were going to leave out the traditional, _"You may now kiss the bride"_ directive. She supposed that was some consolation. She also thought that while white may have been the traditional color for a wedding dress, if black would have been more appropriate. Vader was wearing black, along with Sidious and some of the Clone Troopers. Even the walls of had dark walls and decorative trimmings were painted dark colors.

Padmé had long gathered the wedding would be nothing more than entertainment. Her calculations were correct. Beings were asking all kinds of questions. What was the flavor of the wedding cake? How did she and Vader meet? Was it really for love, or was it a political marriage?

It was all just entertainment, so beings would forget the true problems. The Empire. It's Emperor Palpatine. All the "security."

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage." He seemed more nervous than Padmé, who, on top of her simple wedding gown, she was wearing her politician look.

"Lord Vader," he began with. "Do you take Lady Padmé Amidala to be your wife?

No matter how much she hoped Vader would say,_ "I don't!"_ Choke the life out of the priest, and spin around and walk out the palace doors with his cape flying in the air. After all, such a thing would give beings something to talk about. Plus it would not be all that out of character for the Dark Lord.

Instead he said, "I do." And though his voice may have been synthetic, he said it rather drudgingly and it sounded rather rehearsed.

The priest turned, "Padmé Amidala."

Padmé swallowed.

This was it.

This was the last time she would called be Amidala. From now on she will be called Vader. A name she despised almost as much as _Palpatine_.

_But some day_, she vowed. Someday she would be called Amidala again.

"Do you take L-Lord Vader to be your husband?" The priest stuttered.

While part of her body wanted to scream. To wake from this horrible nightmare, to turn and run as fast as her legs could carry her. Padmé knew it was too late to back out now. Besides, if she was ever going to get what she wanted, sacrifices had to be made. "I do." Did she really just say that? On one hand, she felt like she was going to be sick. On the other, Padmé felt relieved. That one part was over.

"Lady Amidala," Vader took her slim fingers into his hard, gloved ones. "With this ring, I thee wed." She winced as he quickly forced the small band up her finger.

"Lord Vader," She did her best to control her shaking fingers as she slid Vader's ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest rather quickly closed his text. "I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." He made a small sigh in obvious relief. Joy watched over the man's face. The nightmare was over.

For him.

Cheers slowly began to build.

But for Palpatine and Vader, it was only beginning..

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's kinda short, but some of the good stuff is coming. More of Vader's backstory and even later we will get to Padmé's!<strong>

**Parts of this chapter I got inspiration from _Game of Thrones_, which I tried watching, but it's not for me.**

**What do you think? Please review!**


	9. Don't Count on It

**Since last chapter was short, I decided to give everyone a bonus today!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Don't Count on It

"Congratulations."

Lord Vader and Lady Amidala...well Lady _Vader_, continued to hear this word as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Vader tried to hold her arm, but Padmé refused. Her arm still hurt from the first time he grabbed her arm several days earlier.

They lead the guests walked down to the ball room. Where a grand dinner awaited the "happy" couple and all the guests. Many famous Coruscanti dishes and alcoholic beverages were being served.

While Padmé thought the reception feast was...grand, but rather over the top. Imperial like decoration. Beings were everywhere. Many of whom were drunk.

Vader on the other hand kept looking around. He had no interest in the drunken fools or food. Vader never ate or drank. Instead he kept searching for a threat or ...something. He had been almost certain someone would try to kill the Emperor tonight. The Emperor was rarely seen in public. Much less inviting this many beings into his home. Especially with the presence of so many questionable beings. Like Senator Organa and his colleagues.

So...where was the threat? Then again, if the threat was here for the Senator...he may come just a second too late to "save" her. Alas it did not appear he would be that lucky tonight, then again, the Force did not seem to like him very much. This...Force forsaken joke of a wedding was proof of that.

"Congratulations," Every guest continued to say and even slur as they walked by the grand center table.

At their table, long with the Emperor who was on the far right of the table. Vader in the middle, and Padmé to the left. Along with the Emperor's elite red guards. Along with dozens of troopers from the 501st.

"Congratulations," Said a continuous line of humans and human couples. Very few non human species were here. Not even her own colleague Jar Jar Binks had been invited. Then again, she certainly hadn't created the guest list. Nor was she certain she wanted to see him or any of her friends. She didn't want their looks. Their pity.

"Congratulations," said a stuttering, but sad voice. It was Rush Clovis. If only she had married him a few years ago when he offered. For she may not be in this position right now. Padmé wanted to look up. Smile at him, but she couldn't. She felt she would only be filled with more regret.

"I don't know why you're doing this," Though he suspected it had something to do with her father. "Whatever the reason...I'll always be here for you."

"Rush, stay away," Her tone said this was his final warning.

"Don't count on it," Rush whispered in her ear. He walked away. Getting lost in the crowd.

As the Senator shook her head, she heard another, "Congratulations," said a furry being.

Finally! A non-human. Bothan Senator Polo Se'lab. Now Padmé did not know the Bothan Senator very well, but again, it was nice to see a non-hum.

Non-human beings seemed to be vanishing more and more from the Senate ever since the formation of the Empire. Even women seemed to be slowly vanishing. She managed to smile at him.

"Congratulations," said more and more beings. Padmé never knew she could despise a word so much.

Padmé looked around for Bail, Mon, and her other friends. Instead she bumped into a man.

"Tell me," the man began.

Padmé did her best to hold her politician look in place. She could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

"My lady," He took another drink, "What's really between you and Vader?"

"Our marriage, now return to your table please." Padmé replied as nicely as she could possibly muster.

"Certainly not a physical thing, right?" Slurred the other drunken man. "Does Vader even have a pair under those robes of his?" No one knew anything about him really.

Padmé remained silent. She dared not move. She did not even to think about what he had just said or even know the answer to his question. While Vader had said such acts were unnecessary, she still couldn't help but wonder.

_"Oooh,"_ The man obviously sensed she did not know. "Guess you'll find out tonight."

Padmé cursed the duo inside her head. Though was she mad at them? Or the fact that they may be right? She also longed for a blaster, but that wasn't possible. And she certainly did not want to ask Palpatine or Vader for help. Instead she decided to wave down a guard over in the corner. He began making his way towards her.

"Eh, probably not," The other man snickered. He turned wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Come on, we'll catch her later." He whispered to the other man. "Perhaps we could fill in for hubby Vader."

The guard had almost caught up with the drunken pair, but suddenly stopped.

Padmé was most perturbed and could not understand why. A moment she did as she the duo's laughter was die as they were suddenly gasping for air. As if a something, not a rope, a hand- an invisible hand was squeezing their necks. Cutting off their oxygen. A moment later they dropped to their knees. Everyone in the ball room was staring. A few moments later, life left their bodies.

A moment later, Vader spun around. "Come, wife," he instructed. Taking her forcibly by the arm.

Padmé couldn't help but notice Palpatine's sickening smile as they abruptly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Don't worry, I'm working on _Surprises: Unimaginable_, but I'm taking a little extra time to make sure everything is just right.**


	10. Completing the Union

**Happy New Year everyone! **

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

**A hundred reviews! This is so exciting!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Completing the Union

They arrived at Darth Vader's mysterious palace less than five standard minutes later by his personal shuttle.

While there had been many rumors about Vader's palace, from the fact that there were more Vader-bots here. There was some rumor that Vader was one of many in a droid army made by the now dead Confederacy of Independent Systems. Though again, the key word in that sentence was rumor.

Once again, Vader took Padmé by the upper arm. It was rather uncomfortable and it was beginning to hurt. She tried to resist, but Vader didn't seem to be listening or really care. Still, she kept trying to wiggle free of his grip. If only she had taken some of the butter at the feast.

They walked onto the large, grand landing pad. They went through a door and down a hallway and into a turbolift. They took it down a few floors. Vader pressed on, holding her even more tightly but walking slower. Looking around for something? Someone?

Vader narrowed his eyes at one of the walls. Padmé tried looking for whatever it was he was looking but before she could find it, he tightened his grip even further around her arm and led into a chamber. Upon entrance his grip began to loosen. Then he finally released her.

As Padmé rubbed her aching arm, this was getting old.

As she tried to sooth her aching arms, she scanned the chambers. It was large sitting area, with more greel wood furniture. She paled as she went into the room attached. There were two bedside tables. Lamps. And of course one large bed.

Padmé turned to Vader. Her arms crossed. "You said-"

Vader paced around the room slightly. "My Master has..." Once again, Vader lowered his head. He placed his hands on his hips. Then he looked up to meet her eyes. "He instructed me to...complete this union." He felt like a weak fool.

_"There is one final element of the marriage to discuss with you," Sidious began. "Now, Lord Vader, I know your body has suffered a great deal of damage. Though that doesn't make any less up to the task."_

_The task? "Master?" Was he saying..._

_"Since you lack the intelligence to comprehend my subtle words, allow me to explain it to you in simple terms, Lord Vader."_

_Vader never appreciated being treated like some simpleton._

_"I want you to screw her." Sidious began. "__I have no doubt she will please you," Sidious smirked. "After all, didn't a mere nine year old once lust after the simple handmaiden?"_

_Not only did Vader feel enraged, but completely humiliated. Though he did his best to control it, "Master," Vader hesitated. "I already explained to the Senator that-"_

**_"And now I am _****explaining_ to you,"_**_ Sidious roared. "Do I make myself clear Lord Vader?"_

_Now having a new clue into his Master's latest test. Vader hesitantly answered, "Yes, my Master."_

Padmé froze. Not even bothering to mask her horrified face. A moment later, after she made herself digest what she just heard, she went over to the wine cabinet. Normally, Padmé rarely drank. However, these were far from ordinary circumstances. Padmé poured herself a glass of some sort of alcohol. Wine perhaps? She didn't really care what it was. Just as long as it would help...somehow. Give her some magical idea on how to escape this nightmare.

While Padmé was hardly a virgin anymore she still had no interest whatsoever in sleeping with Lord Vader. Not sleeping with him was part of what made the marriage so appealing. She shuttered as she heard Vader loosen his belt. Making the thought, the nightmare seem all the more real.

Padmé brown eyes moved from the outside to her glass. She stared at it with fascination. Could she drug Vader? She blinked a few times. That was crazy. Well, it wasn't entirely a crazy idea. It would give her a chance to escape...but how? He had not eaten or drank so much as a glass of water at the feast. And had he not once publicly boasted about never eating or sleeping? So was he even human? Were their species even compatible? Though if they were not- why would the Emperor order him to consummate- _rape_ her. Perhaps the Emperor did not know...though that somehow seemed unlikely. Surely he knew everything about the being that carried out his will.

"Your thoughts betray you, Senator," Vader remarked. His eyes studied her complete curiosity. He seemed somehow impressed.

Padmé stared at him. So Sith Lords could also read minds. _Wonderful. _Not only was she about to lose her body, but even her own thoughts were no longer private.

Vader watched as Padmé began to undress. She silently instructed herself to fight back the tears. Padmé would not cry. She would not give him or more importantly, the Emperor that satisfaction. _But someday..._ Well, she couldn't finish that with a mind reader in front of her.

Though Vader didn't seem to notice. He seemed to be..._elsewhere_. His yellow eyes were looking past her. Out the window or somewhere.

Which made Padmé feel somehow annoyed. If they were going to do this, could he at least pay attention to her? Or had changed his mind... _no_. She sensed that was completely unlikely.

Vader closed his eyes. A moment later he slowly backed away. Placing in hands on the desk. As if in defeat.

Padmé became confused. Was something wrong? Padmé turned her head to the left.

A wardrobe opened across the room. A moment later, an unfamiliar white robe came to her side.

Padmé stared at for a moment. In confusion. Then slowly accepted it. Picking it up and putting it on. Then relief and more confusion. He wasn't going to. Because he couldn't? Or because he didn't want to force her? Neither seemed plausible. Nonetheless, she was still...grateful? Grateful towards Vader? Lord Vader? Yes, she truly was on the path of insanity. Then again that ship had probably said with the _"I do"_.

Or had she thought too soon?

Padmé then turned, but Vader grabbed her. Causing her heart to almost leap out of her chest. However her self-defense instincts kicked in. She elbowed the Dark Lord in the stomach. Then her right hand tried to grab one of his lightsabers but it was too late. He hand caught her arm.

A frustrated Vader pulled her towards the bed.

Had he changed his mind?

Vader then took a small knife from his belt. "Hold still," The Dark Lord instructed her. As if she was some difficult child.

Padmé screamed, _"What are you-"_

"Evidence for the Emperor." At least, hopefully he would buy that they consummated the marriage.

After several drops of blood fell onto the sheets. Vader then took a small packet of bacta from his belt and placed it on her hand. "It will heal by morning." Then his eyes met hers. They seemed darker than normal. "You will _not_ tell anyone of this." He moved in even closer, "Or you will suffer _far_ worse," he warned. Meaning that he would kill her.

Or _worse_.

Padmé agreed with a slight nod of her head. She had no intention of telling anyone anything. She wasn't even certain if anyone would believe her. "Thank you," she said. Before she could stop herself. "I think," Padmé added.

Thank you?

Had she really just said that? Padmé didn't know what else to say or think. Her mind continued to race with confusion, anger, and again gratefulness towards the man.

Vader didn't seem to hear or know how to respond.

She doubted the Emperor said ever said such a thing to him.

"Goodnight," Vader huffed a moment later.

"And where will you sleep?" The suite only had one bed. Then this was a palace and probably full of beds...or was it? Again, Vader's boast about never sleeping or...doing anything human for matter. She could also smell fresh paint and despite the greel wood, everything else seemed new. Smelled new.

"I don't," Vader had not slept in years. He did not need to. Besides sleep brought dreams...and dreams brought nightmares. "I shall meditate." His dark tone said _do not disturb me_. He found it soothing. Which something he needed after this nightmare of day.

Vader looked at her once more.

For a moment, Padmé was certain he wasn't going to let her go. As if he regretted the decision.

Vader narrowed his eyes.

As Padmé thought he was going to leap across the room. Instead, he turned around and left. Cape flying behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know a lot of you are disappointed they didn't have sex. Though don't worry, they will...later, but not for awhile. So try not to keep asking me about it too much. I thought about it, but I wanted them to get to know each first. Also I would like readers to get to know them more too since this is is an alternate universe.<strong>

**Trivia: I've had this chapter for awhile. It was in one of my earlier drafts, which was called _You May Now Kiss the Bride_.**

**Next chapter: We understand why Vader didn't force Padmé. More backstory for him in the next several chapters. **

**Review please!**


End file.
